This invention is directed to a platform assembly for a ladder which assembly is lightweight yet strong enough to support a person and which can easily be installed on and removed from a conventional ladder. Many attempts have been made to provide a suitable platform assembly for a ladder which assembly is safe to use and comfortable to stand on. One approach has been to provide a platform assembly that is mounted so it extends from the ladder toward the person standing on the ladder or, in other words, an outwardly extending platform. Another approach has been to provide a platform which extends from the ladder away from the person standing on it or, in other words, an inwardly extending platform. An inwardly extending platform is desirable in many instances because it provides less interference with the person climbing the ladder and also provides a center of gravity located inwardly of the ladder or, in other words, towards the vertical surface structure on which the ladder is supported at the upper end of its side rails.
An object of this invention is an inwardly extending ladder platform assembly which is simple to manufacture yet is strong and safe to use because its upper and lower rung engagement channels are located adjacent opposite ends of the vertical legs of the platform assembly.
Another object of this invention is a ladder platform assembly in which the supporting legs of the platform assists the rung engaging channels of the platform to secure the platform against unwanted movement.
Yet another object of this invention is a ladder platform of simplified construction which can be formed of welded pieces of aluminum.